You Lightweight Like a Feather
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Kyungsoo sangat ingin Jongin menggendong dia. Tapi Jongin selalu menolak. Lalu Kyungsoo melakukan beberapa cara agar Jongin mau menggendong dia. Kaisoo / Kadi / GSKyungsoo / Side Pairing Chanbaek / Fluff, Romance. (FF lama untuk menyambut hari Kadi / Kaisoo, yang dipublish kembali)


Title : You Lightweight Like a Feather

Rate : Teen

Cast : Jongin & Kyungsoo(GS), Slight Chanyeol & Baekhyun(GS), Sehun.

Genre : Teen, Romance, Fluff, Little Humor

Sinopsis :

Kyungsoo ingin digendong sama Jongin, pacarnya. Tetapi Jongin selalu menolak. Kyungsoo sangat ingin digendong oleh Jongin seperti pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Berhasilkah Kyungsoo mewujudkan keinginannya?

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kyungsoo cemburu. Dia sangat cemburu. Dia juga ingin seperti Baekhyun eonni, memiliki pacar sebaik Chanyeol oppa yang mau menggendongnya kemanapun.

Kyungsoo ingin digendong juga oleh Jongin, kekasihnya! Jongin tidak begitu kurus dan Kyungsoo juga tidak gemuk. Jongin juga rajin olahraga dan fitness. Pasti tidak sulit bagi Jongin untuk menggendong Kyungsoo.

Dan kenapa dia ingin sekali digendong? Tentu saja karena romantis! Kau dan pasanganmu menjadi satu dan dekat dalam sebuah gendongan. Tidakkah itu manis?

Jadi, Kyungsoo mencoba meminta pada Jongin. Mereka sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah. Duduk bersebelahan dengan posisi sangat dekat menempel.

"Jonginnie..." panggil Kyungsoo dengan nada manja.

"Hmmm?" Jongin meletakkan kotak susu ke meja.

"Aku punya satu permintaan...".

"Apa itu?".

"Aku mau kau menggendongku".

Pluk. Kotak susu Jongin terjatuh di meja. Jongin diam memandanginya.

"Tidak".

Hanya berupa satu kata lima huruf Jongin menjawab. Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo minta penjelasan.

"Aku hanya tidak ... mau. Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin digendong?".

"Aku melihat Baekhyun eonni digendong Chanyeol oppa saat oppa main ke rumah. Mereka terlihat sangat manis dan aku mau juga! Mau yah Jonginnie? Hanya gendongan belakang kok!".

"Tidak" tolak Jongin dengan singkat lagi.

Kyungsoo merajuk. "Jonginnie! Kau jahat!". Kyungsoo berdiri lalu pergi.

"Kyungieeeeee" panggilan panjang Jongin diabaikan.

Jongin menghela napas. Yeojachingunya sungguh sulit ditebak apa maunya. Kyungsoo selalu ingin melakukan sesuatu yang telah dilakukan oleh orang lain. Terutama yang telah dilakukan oleh pasangan lain.

Jongin ingat saat Kyungsoo mengajak main Bungee Jump karena mendengar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah mencoba. Mereka berdua menceritakan kepada Kyungsoo kalau permainan itu sangat seru. Bahkan meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk mencoba juga.

Karena menyayangi pacarnya, Jongin setuju. Alhasil saat mereka telah berada di atas dan siap untuk lompat, Kyungsoo malah menjerit-jerit ketakutan dan hampir menangis. Jongin dipeluk erat-erat hingga kesulitan bernapas.

Usut punya usut, ternyata Eonni Kyungsoo, si Baekhyun, yang berbohong kepada dongsaengnya. Sebenarnya saat mereka bermain Bungee Jump, Chanyeol dengan jujur membongkar rahasia bahwa Baekhyun menjerit melengking sekuat tenaga hingga terdengar ke segala penjuru. Beruntung telinga besar Chanyeol kuat menahan gelombang ultrasonik tersebut.

Kedua pasangan itu menertawakan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang mudah sekali diperdaya. Jongin ingin membela dirinya, mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo yang mengajak. Tapi tidak jadi karena Kyungsoo merajuk, sebal diganggu oleh mereka. Dan akhirnya Jongin sibuk membujuk kekasihnya. Jongin tidak bersalah tapi dia yang menanggung akibat dari itu.

.

.

.

Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas. Bibirnya segera mengerucut melihat Jongin.

"Apa maumu?".

Jongin tersenyum masam dengan sapaan dingin. "Ayolah Kyungsoo. Jangan merajuk terus".

"Tidak! Aku akan terus merajuk sampai kau mau menggendongku!" Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipi kiri.

Jongin mati-matian menahan keinginan untuk mencubit pipi gadisnya. Walau Kyungsoo sedang sebal, tapi bukan kepalang dia tetap imut.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau tahu aku menyayangimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun demimu. Tapi kecuali gendongan itu".

"Kenapa?".

"Ngg... tidak ada alasan. Lagipula, bukankah sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering cemburu pada pasangan lain? Terutama dengan Baekhyun noona dan Chanyeol hyung. Jangan terlalu percaya pada Baekhyun noona. Dia sangat jahil. Kau tidak ingat kejadian Bungee jump?" Jongin menasihati kekasihnya yang sebenarnya lebih tua satu tahun darinya.

"Tapi ini berbeda! Ini bukan Bungee Jump! Ini gendong-gendongan!". Kyungsoo mencoba mempertahankan keinginannya.

"Semua yang berasal dari Baekhyun noona sama saja bagiku". Jongin mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Ayo kita pulang. Aku harus segera pergi latihan menari bersama Sehun".

Kyungsoo tidak protes saat Jongin menggandengnya pergi. Bagaimanapun Jongin kekasihnya, yang selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo berdebar meski pada hal-hal kecil.

Keduanya tiba di rumah Kyungsoo. Mereka pergi ke ruang keluarga dan bertemu Sehun sedang menonton televisi.

"Oh noona, kau sudah pulang... Hai Jongin. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil tasku". Sehun berjalan pergi. Baru sebentar dia berhenti. "Ah, Kyungsoo noona. Kaki Baekhyun noona terluka. Dia terjatuh di tangga rumah".

"Oh astaga! Benarkah?! Apa dia tidak apa-apa?! Apa lukanya parah?!" tanya Kyungsoo panik dan khawatir.

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Dia sedang istirahat sekarang" jawab Sehun pelan.

Kyungsoo menyadari nada bicara adiknya berbeda darinya. "Kenapa kau sangat tenang Sehun? Noonamu terluka!".

"Dia bukan bayi lagi. Dia bisa merawat dirinya sendiri". Lalu Sehun pergi dengan cuek.

Kyungsoo menggeleng heran pada sikap ketidak pedulian dari adik lelaki satu-satunya. "Kenapa dengan dia?! Kami berdua noonanya! Apa dia berpikir karena punya dua noona, jadi dia tidak peduli jika salah satunya terluka?!".

Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo. "Sudahlah Kyungie. Aku yakin Sehun sebenarnya juga khawatir. Dia memberitahu keadaan Baekhyun noona padamu. Jadi kau tahu sekarang, dan mungkin bisa menjaganya".

"Menurutmu begitu?" Kyungsoo mencoba menerima kata-kata penenang dari Jongin.

"Aku yakin begitu".

"Kenapa kau membela Sehun?".

"Aku tidak membela Sehun".

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau begitu dewasa? Kau bahkan lebih muda satu tahun dariku".

"Umur tidak menunjukkan kedewasaan seseorang. Sekarang, cium aku. Aku akan langsung pergi setelah Sehun siap".

Tanpa menunda-nunda, Kyungsoo berjinjit dan memeluk leher Jongin. Kyungsoo mencium bibir tebal milik Jongin.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, keduanya segera terlibat dalam lumatan bibir. Rasa manis memenuhi mulut mereka. Lembut.

Dan terhentikan.

"Oh! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja melihat kalian!" Suara Sehun yang tidak sengaja menginterupsi menghentikan mereka.

"Aish! Sehunnie! Kau menganggu kesenanganku!" Kyungsoo menggerutu.

Jongin hanya tertawa. Dia mengecup sekali lagi. "Bye sayang. Aku akan meneleponmu nanti malam".

"Bye bye!".

Lalu Jongin dan Sehun pun pergi ke tempat latihan menari. Kyungsoo berlari ke kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua.

"Eonni! Eonni! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara keras sambil membuka pintu kamar.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Wajah Baekhyun terlihat lemah begitu juga senyumannya. Kaki kiri Baekhyun terluka di bagian mata kaki, membiru memar.

"Eonnniiii! Itu pasti menyakitkan!" Kyungsoo berlari memeluk kakak perempuannya.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada pura-pura kesakitan. "Ini sangat sakit. Auch! Ouch! Lukanya membengkak!".

Kyungsoo ikutan panik. "Ottokae? Ottokaeeeee?" rengek Kyungsoo hampir menangis karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku bohong. Hahaha".

Kyungsoo kesal. "Eonni! Kau keterlaluan! Tadi itu aku sangat ketakutan!".

"Hahaha. Maaf. Aku senang sekali mengerjaimu. Kakiku tidak apa-apa. Cuma sedikit mendenyut".

"Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh dari tangga?".

"Aku baru tiba di rumah. Chanyeolie menelepon, dia akan mampir. Ketika dia sampai, aku berlari menuruni tangga dan aku terjatuh".

"Eonni kedengarannya baik-baik saja" ujar Kyungsoo karena eonni menjelaskan dengan sangat tenang.

Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar. "Apa?! Apa kau pikir ini tidak sakit?! Aku terjatuh dari tangga, Kyungsooyah! Dari tangga! Aduh! Kakiku benar-benar mendenyut sekarang!".

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak peduli karena berpikir dia diganggu lagi oleh kakaknya. "Tapi, bukankah ini secara tidak langsung karena Chanyeol oppa? Kenapa tidak menyuruh dia bertanggung jawab?".

"Aku sedang melakukan itu sekarang. Baekhyunie sungguh ceroboh". Chanyeol masuk sambil membawa piring makanan. Sepertinya Chanyeol memasak lagi di dapur rumah mereka.

Orangtua mereka telah berkenalan dengan pasangan yang dimiliki oleh kedua putri sulung. Mereka juga sudah setuju dengan hubungan yang terjalin. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol dan Jongin sering mampir ke rumah, berkeliaran di dalam seolah ini rumah mereka sendiri.

Chanyeol duduk di samping. Dia mengambil satu sendok makanan, meniup untuk menghangatkan, lalu menyuapi Baekhyun. Lalu Chanyeol menyiapkan satu sendok makanan berikutnya.

Sepanjang yang Kyungsoo perhatikan, Chanyeol oppa selalu romantis. Selalu penuh perhatian karena Baekhyun eonni sangat ceroboh. Eonni juga suka menimbulkan masalah. Meskipun begitu, tidak pernah sekalipun Chanyeol oppa memarahinya. Malah oppa terkadang ikutan mendukung.

Dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo banyak mengeluh, banyak memohon permintaan. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah mengabaikan satupun dan selalu berusaha mengabulkan impian Kyungsoo. Kecuali permintaan barunya saat di kantin tadi.

"Anak kecil, kenapa disini terus? Sana pergi ke kamar. Tidak baik mengintip orang pacaran" teguran iseng Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunan.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku sudah punya pacar".

"Kalau begitu sana sama pacarmu. Ah, aku baru ingat. Hari ini Jongin ada latihan nari. Kasihan sekali uri Kyungsoo..." ganggu Baekhyun. Bibir Kyungsoo semakin maju cemberut.

"Baek" peringat Chanyeol. Dia heran kenapa kekasihnya ini masih saja bisa jahil di saat kakinya sedang terluka sakit.

"Sana pergi. Hush hush" Baekhyun mengusir Kyungsoo seperti hewan liar terlantar.

Kyungsoo pergi ke kamarnya. Kyungsoo sebal. Semua orang bahkan pacarnya sendiri sangat menyebalkan hari ini.

Kyungsoo mengganti seragam dengan kaos dan celana panjang. Lalu Kyungsoo akan pergi ke dapur untuk makan. Kyungsoo baru keluar kamar saat dilihatnya eonni digendong oppa keluar dari kamar.

Kali ini tidak berupa gendongan punggung, melainkan gendongan depan! Tangan eonni memeluk leher oppa dan kedua kaki melingkar di pinggang oppa. Eonni menempel pada oppa seperti koala. Eonni tertawa-tawa kesenangan di pelukan kekasihnya.

Ugh! Kyungsoo juga ingin! Dia juga ingin digendong Jongin!

Nafsu makan Kyungsoo menghilang. Dia masuk ke kamar kembali. Kyungsoo berputar-putar di depan ranjang, mencari ide agar Jongin mau menggendongnya juga.

Baekhyu eonni sangat beruntung kakinya terluka! Dengan alasan itu eonni bisa meminta digendong Chanyeol oppa kemanapun!

Tunggu... kaki terluka?

Kyungsoo mendapatkan ide. Dia bisa berpura-pura kakinya sakit, lalu meminta Jongin menggendongnya! Yah! Dia bisa memakai alasan seperti itu! Ini rencana yang sempurna!

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah setelah jam sekolah usai, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mulai menjalankan rencananya. Jika mereka telah sampai di depan rumah, Kyungsoo akan berpura-pura kakinya sakit. Lalu Jongin pasti akan menggendong Kyungsoo sampai ke kamarnya di lantai dua!

Kyungsoo sengaja memilih menjalankan misi di depan rumah karena tidak ingin membiarkan Jongin menggendongnya lama-lama. Meskipun Kyungsoo selalu berpikir kalau kekasihnya sangat hebat, Kyungsoo tetap sadar bahwa Jongin hanyalah manusia biasa yang punya batasan. Kyungsoo tidak mau membuat kekasihnya menderita.

Maka saat mereka berada di depan pagar rumah, Kyungsoo berpura-pura terjatuh dan menjerit.

"Aduh! Jonginnie! Kakiku!".

"Ada apa?!" tanya Jongin panik.

Jongin berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. Jongin yakin sedetik yang lalu kekasihnya baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang Kyungsoo malah menjerit kesakitan.

"Jongin! Kakiku sangat sakit! Sepertinya terkilir!" jerit Kyungsoo dibuat-buat.

Jongin menatap tabah pada Kyungsoo yang kesakitan. Tapi tunggu, ada yang aneh... Kyungsoo tidak menangis. Kyungsoo yang Jongin kenal baik adalah kekasih yang akan menangis setiap merasa kesakitan, sekecil apapun penyakit itu pada dirinya.

Jongin berdiri. Menatap curiga. Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah datar Jongin menjadi takut. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala, memegang kakinya dan masih berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan masuk ke dalam rumah sebentar".

"Apa?! Jonginnie! Kakiku terluka! Jongin!".

Tapi kekasihnya itu sudah pergi masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Kemana rencana mulus yang sudah dia ancangkan? Kenapa tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya?

Tidak berapa lama Sehun keluar. "Noona! Kau tidak apa-apa? Aigoo. Kenapa kakimu ikut-ikutan terluka juga seperti Baekhyun noona? Sini biar aku gendong noona ke dalam".

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Sehun! Dimana Jongin?!" Kyungsoo protes sambil membiarkan dirinya diangkat oleh Sehun. Permainannya akan terbongkar jika dia menolak diangkat oleh Sehun.

"Jongin sedang membuat kompresan di dalam".

Sehun membawa noona ke dalam rumah, juga langsung ke kamar. Sehun membaringkan Kyungsoo di kasur. Sehun melepaskan sepatu noona, lalu keluar dari kamar.

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tinggal terpelongo. Dimana letak kesalahan rencananya hingga berantakan seperti ini? Hancur sudah harapan Kyungsoo untuk digendong kekasihnya ke kamar.

Kyungsoo turun dari ranjang. Dia berdiri dan saat itu Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar. Tidak membawa kompresan, melainkan membawa sepiring makanan.

"Oh? Kau sudah selesai bermain? Bagus bagus" ujar Jongin.

Kyungsoo kaget. Dia segera menjatuhkan diri di atas tempat tidur. "Aku tidak berpura-pura! Aduh, aduh! Kakiku sakit!".

"Sayang sekali. Kalau kakimu benar sakit, maka kau harus minum obat".

"Apa?" Kyungsoo teriak. "Obat apa?".

"Obat pereda rasa sakit. Aku penah minum. Rasanya sangat mengerikan!".

Kyungsoo bergidik. "Aku tidak mau minum obat! Oh! Tengok! Kakiku sudah sembuh!". Kyungsoo berdiri lalu melompat-lompat dengan kedua kakinya.

Mau tidak mau Jongin tertawa. Kyungsoo sangat mudah untuk ditakuti. Jongin tidak bisa marah berlama-lama dengannya.

"Aku mengerti. Berhenti melompat. Kau bisa terluka sungguhan".

Kyungsoo segera berhenti. Dia ngeri membayangkan jika dirinya sungguhan terjatuh.

"Sekarang, ayo makan. Aku membawakanmu makanan. Jadi kau tidak perlu bertemu Sehun. Jika Sehun tahu kau tadi berpura-pura, dia akan marah besar padamu".

"Suapi aku" pinta Kyungsoo manja sambil membuka mulutnya.

Jongin selalu kalah dengan aegyo kekasihnya. "Baik, baik. Aku akan . Bagus".

Seperti memanjakan anak kecil, Jongin menyuapi Kyungsoo. Tiada hari tanpa Jongin memanjakan Kyungsoo. Tapi semakin manja Kyungsoo, semakin sayang Jongin kepada yeojachingunya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku berpura-pura?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah.

"Kau tidak menangis. Kau biasanya selalu menangis. Bahkan pada luka gores kecil sekalipun. Tapi tadi kau tidak menangis".

"Kau memang sangat mengenal diriku" Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas, kalah. "Ah, benar, kau bilang kau pernah minum obat... obat apa tadi? Penghilang rasa sakit?".

"Bukan penghilang. Tapi pereda rasa sakit" Jongin mengoreksi.

"Yah, benar, itu. Kau pernah minum? Untuk apa?".

"Aku minum karena aku mengalami cidera pinggang saat latihan menari".

Mata Kyungsoo membulat cemas. "Apa?! Oh astaga! Apa sangat sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?". Kyungsoo berputar untuk melihat ke bagian pinggang Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo. Tenanglah. Kau mudah sekali panik". Jongin memegang bahu Kyungsoo untuk mendudukannya kembali.

"Aku khawatir!" Kyungsoo melipat tangan di dada.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa. Kejadian itu sudah lama". Jongin mengambil piring yang tadi diletakkannya.

Setelah Jongin berkata seperti itu barulah Kyungsoo tenang. "Huft, syukurlah. Aku pikir kejadiannya baru saja terjadi. Kau harus berhati-hati Jonginnie. Aku tidak mau kau terluka".

"Aku akan berhati-hati. Aku akan melakukannya". Jongin tersenyum. Dia menyuapkan makanan lagi kepada Kyungsoo.

"Kau yang paling membuatku khawatir, Kyungie. Saat kau tadi menjerit kesakitan, aku sangat cemas. Jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi" perintah Jongin.

Kyungsoo cemberut, menundukkan kepala. "Aku minta maaf...".

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura seperti itu?" tanya Jongin.

"Karena... aku ingin digendong olehmu...".

"Ternyata kau masih memikirkan hal itu" Jongin putus asa. Kekasihnya tidak mengerti dengan jawaban tidak dari Jongin.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar ingin digendong! Kenapa kau tidak mau Jonginnie?".

"Aku... aku hanya tidak mau".

"Kenapa?".

"Sudah kubilang, tidak ada alasan kenapa aku tidak mau" jawab Jongin sabar.

"Tapi kenapa? Kau pacarku. Kenapa kau tidak mau? Chanyeol oppa menggendong Baekhyun eonni!". Kyungsoo ngotot.

"Kau cemburu lagi pada mereka". Jongin menghela napas lelah. "Mereka yah mereka. Kita yah kita. Semua pasangan pasti berbeda-beda".

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin Jongin! Kau tidak mau berpikir lagi untuk mewujudkan keinginanku yang ini? Hanya untuk sekali saja Jonginnie! Aku janji hanya sekali!".

Kyungsoo mengacungkan jari telunjuk, membuat angka satu dalam tangan. Kyungsoo memohon-mohon. Tatapannya memelas.

Dan Jongin kalah. "Baiklah... aku akan memikirkannya...".

Wajah Kyungsoo langsung berubah gembira. "Benar?! Benar Jonginnie?!" Kyungsoo sengit.

"Benaaaarrrrr..." jawab Jongin panjang.

"Hore! Kau pacar terbaik Jonginnie!".

"Entah kenapa aku merasa seperti anjing peliharaan yang dipuji" gumam Jongin.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada" elak Jongin. "Ayo makan lagi".

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau makan kimchi lagi. Ayo kita pesan ayam kesukaanmu, Jonginnie! Kita akan makan ayam sambil nonton film!".

Jongin tidak memungkiri bahwa dia punya pacar terbaik di dunia. Yah meskipun Kyungsoo banyak mengeluh dan banyak permintaan. Tapi Kyungsoo selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuknya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari ke ruang keluarga. Dia celingak-celinguk mengintip. Sehun tidak ada, berarti dia aman berkeliaran di rumah. Kyungsoo duduk di sofa untuk menonton televisi.

Tidak lama terdengar tawa eonni dari kejauhan. Eonni muncul, lagi-lagi digendong oppa. Kyungsoo memutar bola mata, sudah malas melihat kelakuan kakaknya.

"Oh! Ada Kyungsooyah! Turunkan aku di sebelah adikku, Chanyeolie!".

Chanyeol pun menurunkan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati di sofa di sebelah Kyungsoo. Lalu Chanyeol menyelimuti Baekhyun.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol penuh perhatian.

"Tolong ambilkan minuman soda di lemari es".

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar".

Kyungsoo ingat Jongin berkata kalau dia tidak boleh cemburu pada pasangan lain. Kyungsoo ingat Jongin bilang setiap pasangan berbeda. Tapi sial, Kyungsoo sangat ingin mengalami semua hal yang dialami oleh kakaknya.

"Eonni sangat beruntung" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun menoleh.

"Eonni punya pacar sebaik Chanyeol oppa yang bersedia menggendong Eonni kemanapun".

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. "Kau harus tahu, Kyungsooyah. Chanyeol tidak selalu baik. Dia bisa jadi sangat keras dalam tindakan lain".

"Tindakan seperti apa?".

"Seperti sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan olahraga orang dewasa".

"Olahraga orang dewasa? Apa itu?".

"Itu..." Baekhyun terdiam. Kyungsoo bertanya, itu artinya Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Meski Baekhyun nakal, dia tidak mau mencemari pikiran polos adik perempuannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu eonni? Apa kalian melakukan bersama-sama?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Yah kami bersama-sama...". Baekhyun menyesali mulutnya yang berbicara sendiri.

"Aku belum pernah melihat Jongin berolahraga. Haruskah kami melakukannya juga?".

Jongin akan membunuh Baekhyun jika Jongin tahu Baekhyun mengajari hal yang tidak benar kepada adik perempuannya sendiri. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu Kyungsooyah. Seperti yang kubilang, itu keras dan kasar. Chanyeol yang baik saja bisa menjadi sangat keras...".

"Apa oppa melukaimu eonni?".

Oh Tuhan, betapa lugunya Kyungsoo... "Chanyeol tidak pernah melukaiku sedikitpun. Sekarang, ceritakan kepadaku apa maksudmu bertanya seperti tadi. Mengenai Chanyeolie menggendongku. Ada apa dengan itu?". Buru-buru Baekhyun mengganti topik pembicaraan agar Kyungsoo tidak lagi membahas 'Olahraga Orang Dewasa'.

Kyungsoo memeluk kakinya. "Jonginnie tidak mau menggendongku..." jawabnya sedih.

"Kenapa dia tidak mau?".

"Dia bilang tidak ada alasan...".

Baekhyun berhenti sebentar. Dia berpikir. Lalu mulut Baekhyun terbuka kaget.

"Kyungsoo! Jangan-jangan...!".

Kyungsoo mulai takut melihat kakaknya sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. Apa? Ada apa? Apa yang salah?

"Jangan-jangan... alasan Jongin tidak mau menggendongmu, mungkin karena... kau sangat gemuk Kyungsooyah!".

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo tersentak. "Aku tidak gemuk! Ukuran bajuku sama dengan eonni!".

"Baju tidak menunjukkan berat badan yang sama, Kyungsooyah".

"Tapi, tapi, Jongin menyuapiku makan tadi!".

"Jika kau gemuk, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa makan. Jujur. Menurutmu, di antara kita berdua, siapa yang lebih gemuk? Aku atau kau?".

Kyungsoo melihat ke bawah ke tubuhnya. Lalu melihat ke tubuh eonni. Berat diakui, entah bagaimana tubuh mereka berbeda meski ukuran baju mereka sama.

"Yah... memang berbeda... eonni lebih kurus dan tinggi... aku sedikit berisi dan kecil...".

"Lihat kan? Kita berbeda. Jongin mungkin tidak mau menggendongmu karena menurutnya kau gemuk".

Kyungsoo sedih. Dia merasa sangat malu. Dia merasa tubuhnya sangat jelek. Kyungsoo berlari keluar dari ruang keluarga. Dia bertemu Sehun saat dia hendak naik tangga.

"Tunggu! Noona! Kenapa kau bisa berlari? Bukankah kakimu sakit? Noona! Apa kau berbohong padaku?!".

Sehun menjerit pada Kyungsoo noona yang mendaki tangga dan mengacuhkannya. Sehun menggeleng tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan noonanya. Kedua noonanya.

Sehun berjalan ke dapur. Dia berpapasan dengan Chanyeol. "Hai Chanyeol hyung".

"Hai Sehun" balas Chanyeol.

Lalu Chanyeol kembali ke ruang keluarga. Dia melihat kekasihnya sedang terkekeh geli sendirian. Chanyeol menyerahkan kaleng soda dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie. Kau menganggu Kyungsoo lagi" tegur Chanyeol. Dia bisa mengerti hanya dengan melihat gelagat Baekhyun.

"Oh biarkan saja Yeolli! Ini sangat menyenangkan! Aku sudah bilang aku senang mengganggunya. Tapi dia terus saja mudah diperdaya! Aku tidak sabar menunggu akan ada kejadian apa kali ini".

"Aku berharap bukan kejadian buruk".

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berlari ke kamar mandi dalam kamarnya. Dia berdiri di depan cermin. Kyungsoo membuka baju. Lalu dia berputar untuk melihat apakah ada lemak tertimbun di tubuhnya.

Tidak ada lemak. Tubuhnya rata. Kyungsoo berasumsi mungkin saja lemak itu tidak terlihat. Mendadak Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sangat berat. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sangat gemuk.

Mulai sekarang Kyungsoo akan diet. Tidak. Dia harus diet. Kyungsoo tidak mau menjadi gemuk. Kyungsoo tidak mau Jongin tidak bisa menggendongnya.

Terlebih lagi, Kyungsoo tidak mau Jongin memutuskannya setelah mengetahui kalau Kyungsoo bertambah berat badan! Kyungsoo tidak sanggup kehilangan Jongin!

Dia harus diet. Dia harus.

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo noona. "Noona? Makan malam sudah siap".

Tok tok tok.

"Noonaaaaaa?" panggil Sehun dengan bosan.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun menyerah. Mungkin Kyungsoo noona sudah tidur, pikirnya.

Padahal Kyungsoo masih terjaga, meringkuk di tempat tidur dan kelaparan.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya, Kyungsoo sengaja pergi ke sekolah cepat-cepat. Dia menghindari sarapan dengan alasan lupa mengerjakan PR.

Kyungsoo sengaja melewatkan sarapan agar dia bisa makan siang dengan Jongin. Acara makan siang setiap hari bersama Jongin adalah kewajiban dalam hubungan mereka.

Saat masuk jam istirahat, Kyungsoo menerima pesan dari Jongin.

Jongin : Sayang, aku tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini. Kau makan siang dengan teman2mu saja yah :*

Kyungsoo cemberut. Juga bingung. Jongin tidak masuk sekolah?

Kyungsoo : Ada apa sayang? Apa kau sakit?

Jongin : Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku ada urusan keluarga hari ini. Jangan sampai tidak makan siang hanya karena aku tidak ada.

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya lelah dan lemas. Sudah dua belas jam lebih dia tidak makan...

Tapi dia harus kuat. Dia harus bisa menurunkan berat badan. Jongin tidak ada, berarti dia bisa melewatkan makan siang untuk diet yang sedang dijalaninya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo makan sedikit setelah pulang sekolah. Lalu malam harinya dia tidak makan. Keesokan paginya dia juga menghindari sarapan lagi.

Hingga tiba-tiba, saat pelajaran olahraga, kepalanya pusing. Dunia di sekitarnya berputar. Kyungsoo terjatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara Jongin memanggilnya. Kyungsoo membuka mata pelan-pelan. Kepalanya sangat pusing.

"Kyungsoo? Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah".

Kyungsoo melihat kepala Jongin dan kepala Sehun di atasnya. Wajah Sehun datar. Sementara wajah Jongin tampak sangat lega. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sekali lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyungsoo lemah.

"Kau pingsan. Perawat bilang tubuhmu kelelahan dan perutmu kosong. Kau bisa bangkit? Kau perlu makan sedikit lalu kau akan diberi izin untuk pulang lebih cepat".

Kyungsoo menerima bantuan tangan Jongin untuk bangkit duduk. Jongin meletakkan bantal di belakang agar Kyungsoo bisa bersandar. Jongin menyerahkan roti dan susu.

"Makanlah dulu. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku akan minta izin juga untuk mengantarmu pulang. Sehun akan menjagamu". Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo, lalu pergi.

Kyungsoo menghabiskan roti dalam diam. Dia juga tidak ribut meminum susunya. Dia melakukan perintah Jongin dengan baik.

"Noona. Kau sangat bodoh" ujar Sehun singkat, dalam dan telak. Sejak tadi dia ingin berbicara, tapi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu noona sampai selesai.

Kyungsoo tidak ada tenaga untuk membalas. "Kau tidak tahu apapun Sehun" balasnya pelan.

"Aku tahu. Kau sengaja tidak makan. Karena kau pikir kau bertambah gemuk. Kau takut Jongin tidak bisa menggendongmu".

Kyungsoo bisa mengerti mengenai tidak makan dan bertambah gemuk. Tapi dia tidak paham mengenai tidak bisa menggendong. Bagaimana Sehun tahu? Apa Jongin memberitahunya?

"Jongin tidak bercerita apapun padaku, Noona. Aku tahu sendiri".

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Setengah tidak percaya karena dia tahu Sehun sangat cuek.

"Dua hari lalu. Saat Jongin masuk ke rumah dan meminta tolong untuk menggendongmu masuk ke dalam. Lalu malamnya aku melihatmu berlari naik tangga. Aku cukup bisa menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi".

Kyungsoo cemberut. "Sekarang kau sudah tahu. Lalu? Kau mau mengejek noonamu? Kau mau mengejek karena pacarnya menolak menggendong noonanya yang berat?".

"Noona, jika aku tidak mengenal Jongin, aku pasti sudah memberinya pelajaran dari kemarin-kemarin" ujar Sehun.

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?".

Sehun menghembuskan napas. Mencoba sabar. Sehun salut sama Jongin yang selama ini bisa bertahan bersama noona.

"Noona, sebenarnya aku tidak boleh bilang hal ini kepadamu. Tapi aku harus bilang demi Jongin, teman baikku" wajah Sehun berubah serius. "Noona, pinggang Jongin cidera lagi saat latihan. Itu terjadi sudah tiga minggu yang lalu".

Kyungsoo menarik napas terkejut. Matanya membulat takut dan ngeri.

"Apa katamu? Jongin cidera lagi? Tapi dia tidak berkata apapun padaku!".

"Itu karena dia tidak mau membuat Noona khawatir. Saat dia memintaku menggendongmu, aku setuju karena aku tahu pinggangnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik".

Kyungsoo syok. Air matanya keluar. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya. "Jadi, alasan sebenarnya dia tidak mau menggendongku adalah karena pinggangnya cidera? Bukan karena aku gemuk?".

"Ayolah noona! Kau tidak gemuk! Aku dengan mudah menggendongmu waktu itu! Apa ada orang yang mengataimu gemuk?".

"Ada...".

"Siapa?". Sehun akan menghajarnya.

"Baekhyun eonni".

"Oh". Sehun tidak jadi menghajarnya.

Noona tertuanya itu memang nakal. Sehun ingat saat kecil dia selalu diganggu Baekhyun noona. Lalu Kyungsoo noona akan membujuknya, membuatkannya sereal dengan susu yang lezat.

Itu sebabnya Sehun lebih sayang pada noona keduanya. Meski dia sayang juga pada noona tertua. Tapi Sehun lebih menjaga Kyungsoo karena Sehun tahu Kyungsoo noona sangat lugu.

Sehun bersyukur mengenal Jongin yang merupakan kekasih Kyungsoo noona. Jika noona berpacaran dengan lelaki lain yang tidak dikenalnya, Sehun bersumpah akan mengawasi gerak-gerik kekasih kakaknya tersebut setiap saat.

Jongin masuk kembali ke ruang kesehatan. "Kau sudah menghabiskan roti dan susumu Kyungie? Bagus. Sekarang kau sudah bisa pulang. Terimakasih Sehun. Aku akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang".

"Oke. Jaga dia baik-baik, Kim Jongin" ancam Sehun secara tidak langsung.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin takut pada Sehun. "A-aku mengerti".

"Sehun? Hari minggu besok, ayo kita makan di restoran China. Noona akan mentraktirmu".

Sehun tersenyum senang. "Sangat oke! Ini adalah janji Noona!".

Kyungsoo baru tahu sekarang kalau adik lelaki satu-satunya itu sebenarnya sangat peduli, seperti kata Jongin. Hanya entah karena apa Sehun tidak menunjukkan rasa sayangnya secara terang-terangan.

Segera setelah Sehun pergi, dan Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tersenyum lembut padanya, Kyungsoo menangis.

Jongin terkejut. "Sayang? Ada apa? Apa kau merasa sakit di suatu tempat?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Kyungsoo membuka lengannya. Jongin mengerti dan segera memeluk Kyungsoo. Untung perawat sekolah sedang tidak ada di ruangan.

Jongin mengusap-usap sayang rambut hitam, panjang dan lembut milik kekasihnya. "Ssttt... sssstt... ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau menangis? Kau harus bilang kepadaku, sehingga aku tahu, lalu aku akan berusaha membuatmu berhenti menangis".

Tapi Kyungsoo tidak mau menjawab. Dia menggeleng di bahu kekasihnya. Jongin pun membiarkan Kyungsoo terus menangis hingga dia puas dan berhenti sendiri.

Kyungsoo menyesal. Dia merasa sangat bodoh. Dia tidak sadar kalau kekasihnya terluka. Dia tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya punya masalah yang buruk hingga untuk pertama kalinya menolak mewujudkan keinginan Kyungsoo.

Jongin benar. Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak boleh cemburu pada pasangan lain. Kyungsoo seharusnya tidak percaya begitu saja dengan kata-kata eonninya. Kyungsoo sungguh bodoh.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyungsoo mulai berhenti menangis. Tinggal senggugukan.

"Sudah tidak menangis lagi? Kita pulang sekarang yah?".

Satu tangan Jongin melingkari pinggang Kyungsoo, tangan lain berada di potongan bawah lutut. Dalam sekejap Kyungsoo sudah berada dalam gendongan Jongin.

Kyungsoo menjerit kaget Jongin menggendongnya ala pengantin. "Jo-jongin. Tapi...".

"Tapi apa? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jalan setelah kau pingsan tadi, Kyungsoo".

"Tapi Jongin! Aku pasti berat...".

"Percayalah. Kau seringan bulu kapas".

Kyungsoo gugup. Dia sangat dekat dengan Kim Jongin. Padahal mereka sering berdekatan seperti ini. Terutama saat mereka berciuman. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah sebegitu pusing seperti saat ini berhadapan dengan wajah Jongin.

Apa ini karena dia sakit? Atau karena Jongin menggendongnya? Atau karena dia malu jika murid-murid sekolah melihat?

Oh, Kyungsoo malu karena Jongin menyayanginya.

"Kenapa? Takut? Atau malu? Kau bisa menyembunyikan wajahmu di dadaku. Berpura-pura tidur" ujar Jongin membaca raut wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin. Jongin berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Ada beberapa murid melihat, tapi mereka acuhkan.

"Jonginnie... apa aku berat?".

"Tidak. Kau sangat ringan".

"Benarkah?".

"Benar".

"Jonginnie... aku minta maaf".

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?".

Kyungsoo menggeleng kembali. "Tidak. Aku tidak ingin bilang...".

"Tapi, aku harus tahu alasan kenapa kau minta maaf Kyungie... Begini saja. Kita pulang sekarang. Nanti setelah sampai rumah, kau harus cerita padaku, yah?". Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo di depan pintu taksi. Setelah Kyungsoo duduk, Jongin menutup pintu. Jongin berputar ke pintu seberang, masuk, lalu memberi alamat tujuan pada supir taksi.

.

.

.

Impian Kyungsoo tentang digendong Jongin hingga kamarnya di lantai dua, terwujud! Kyungsoo bahagia bukan main.

Jongin menggendongnya lagi setelah mereka turun dari taksi. Jongin membawanya dari pagar rumah hingga dia berbaring di ranjang kamar.

Kyungsoo menjerit kesenangan, memeluk leher kekasihnya. Jongin terbahak-bahak karena selama ini dia tahu isi hati Kyungsoo. Dia tahu Kyungsoo ingin digendong sampai kamarnya. Jika tidak, saat Kyungsoo berpura-pura beberapa hari yang lalu, harusnya dia bisa melakukan rencananya saat mereka di tengah jalan bukan? Tapi Kyungsoo melakukan di pagar rumah dan Jongin segera mengerti.

"Terimakasih Jonginnie! Terimakasih!".

"Sama-sama. Sekarang, kau harus bilang padaku kenapa kau tadi minta maaf". Jongin melepaskan sepatu Kyungsoo.

Senyuman Kyungsoo menghilang. Wajahnya berubah sedih.

Jongin menyadari perubahan itu. Dia duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Jongin merapikan letak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Hei... tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja kepadaku...".

"Kau tidak akan marah padaku jika aku berkata jujur?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibir.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, kau sadar itu?".

Benar. Jongin tidak pernah marah padanya. Tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo ragu. Tapi lagi, Jongin kekasihnya dan dia harus berkata jujur.

"Aku minta maaf Jongin... aku tidak makan sejak kemarin sore setelah sepulang sekolah. Aku juga tidak mendengarkan perintahmu untuk makan siang".

Dengan tenang Jongin bertanya "Berapa banyak waktu makan yang kau lewatkan?".

"Makan malam dua hari lalu. Sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam kemarin. Sarapan tadi pagi...".

"Sebanyak itu?! Astaga, Kyungsoo. Kau bisa sakit kalau itu terus berlanjut...".

"Aku tahu... karena itu aku minta maaf...".

Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Jongin memang tidak memarahinya. Tapi dia merasa sangat sedih.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dengan satu tangan. "Jangan lakukan lagi. Mengerti? Kenapa kau melakukan itu?".

"Karena aku berpikir diriku gemuk. Makanya kau tidak mau menggendongku...".

"Astaga. Bukan begitu, Kyungie. Aku...".

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu alasanmu tidak mau menggendongku".

Jongin bingung. "Kau tahu?".

"Yah...".

"Apa itu?".

"Karena pinggangmu cidera...".

Jongin terkejut. Dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" desis Jongin.

"Sehun baru saja memberitahuku tadi".

"Padahal aku sudah bilang untuk tidak bercerita kepada siapapun..." Jongin memukul pelan jidatnya sendiri.

"Tapi jika seperti itu maka itu tidak adil. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun sudah benar. Aku pacarmu, Jongin. Sudah sewajarnya aku tahu".

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir".

"Tapi aku menjadi sedih karena aku terlambat mengetahui. Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menangis? Aku menangis karena aku sedih selama ini tidak mengetahui kalau pacarku kesakitan. Kenapa kau begitu Jongin?".

Kyungsoo terlihat menyedihkan dan terluka. Jongin segera memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi".

"Jangan ulangi lagi. Aku sangat terluka. Jangan hanya tunjukkan kehebatanmu di depanku. Biarkan aku melihat kelemahanmu juga".

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku sangat minta maaf...".

"Tidak apa. Aku memafkanmu. Karena kau sudah mengabulkan keinginanku selama ini".

Jongin lega. Punya kekasih sebaik Kyungsoo memang menjadi suatu keberuntungan besar baginya. Kyungsoo mudah memaafkan, Kyungsoo juga sangat peduli padanya.

"Apa pinggangmu sudah diperiksa? Apa pinggangmu sakit setelah menggendongku?".

"Aku minta maaf sekali lagi. Sebenarnya kemarin aku tidak pergi untuk urusan keluarga. Aku pergi check-up ke dokter. Dokter bilang pinggangku akan sembuh total dua minggu lagi...".

"Syukurlah".

"Karena kau digendong di depan dan kau juga tidak berat, pinggangku tidak sakit. Setelah aku sembuh nanti, aku akan menggendongmu di punggung".

"Tidak. Kau tidak harus melakukan itu... Apa karena itu kemarin kau periksa ke dokter? Karena aku memintamu untuk memikirkan lagi permintaan menggendongku?" Kyungsoo curiga.

"Iyaaaaaa...?" jawab Jongin jujur.

"Tidak. Jangan begitu Jongin. Tetap periksa cideramu ke dokter. Aku tidak ingin lagi digendong".

"Tapi Kyungie...".

"Tidak. Jika aku bilang tidak maka tidak".

"Baiklah...". Lihat? Kyungsoo sangat peduli padanya.

Jongin mengambil tisu. Dia membersihkan bekas air mata dipipi Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsooku sangat cengeng... tapi aku menyukainya".

Mereka tertawa. Kedua kening mereka menempel dan mereka saling menatap.

Gubrak! Pintu rumah terbuka keras.

"Astaga! Astaga! Dimana adik perempuan kecilku?! Aku dengar dia pingsan karena kelaparan!" jeritan Baekhyun terdengar seisi rumah.

"Baekhyunnie! Kakimu masih terluka!" disusul jeritan Chanyeol memperingatkan.

"Aku tidak peduli Chanyeol! Kyungsooyah! Apa kau di kamar?" panggil Baekhyun sambil tertatih-tatih menaiki tangga.

"Aku di kamar eonni" jawab Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun muncul di pintu kamar. Air matanya keluar melihat adik perempuan yang biasanya ceria, terbaring lemah di ranjang. Baekhyun duduk di sisi lain dan memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Oh astaga! Maafkan eonni Kyungsoo! Eonni berbohong padamu. Kau tidak gemuk. Sebaliknya kau sangat kurus dan tubuhmu bagus. Maafkan eonni. Ini salah eonni".

"Tidak apa-apa eonni. Aku memaafkanmu".

"Eonni sungguh minta maaf, ne? Mulai sekarang jangan pernah lagi melewatkan jam makan. Kau mengerti?".

"Aku mengerti noona. Jongin juga sudah memperingatkanku" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Jongin.

Baekhyun melirik ke arah Jongin. "Terimakasih Jongin. Aku minta maaf padamu juga".

"Tidak apa-apa".

Meski sebenarnya Jongin enggan sekali memaafkannya. Baekhyun hampir membuat Kyungsoo sakit karena mengatainya gemuk. Entah sudah berapa kali Jongin menanggung kenakalan kakak perempuan Kyungsoo. Tapi sudahlah. Tidak ada hal buruk terjadi, jadi Jongin tidak mau ribut.

Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. "Hai Jongin. Hai Kyungsoo. Sudah baikan? Kau mau makan sesuatu? Aku akan memasak untukmu".

"Jeongmal? Aku mau makan daging asap buatan oppa!" pinta Kyungsoo tidak menolak tawaran.

"Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu". Chanyeol menunjuk Baekhyun. "Dan Nona Baekhyun, aku pikir kakimu sakit. Tapi kau tiba di tujuan lebih cepat daripadaku!"

"Tapi kakiku memang sakit! Astaga! Yeollie! Kakiku mendenyut! Sakit sekali!".

Baekhyun menjerit sekuat tenaga lagi sambil memegang mata kaki yang terluka. Air mata Baekhyun keluar semakin deras.

"Itu adalah hukuman karena kau sangat nakal. Mengganggu adikmu dan menjadi penyebab adikmu pingsan".

"Tapi itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanku! Kyungsoo sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidak makan!" Baekhyun membela diri.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika seandainya kau tidak mengatai dia gemuk. Kemari. Kau selalu membuat keributan. Seharusnya kau bersyukur punya pacar sangat sabar seperti aku".

Mungkin cara bicara Chanyeol terdengar kasar, tapi semua yang ada disitu tahu Chanyeol bercanda. Karena Chanyeol tersenyum lebar khasnya sambil menggendong kekasihnya untuk dibawa ke kamar.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpandangan, tersenyum.

"Aku pikir aku mengerti sekarang kenapa kau sangat ingin digendong".

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian...

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedang bermain di taman bersama anak-anak anjing milik Jongin. Monggu, Jjanggu dan Jjangah. Kyungsoo memegang Monggu dan Jjangah. Sementara Jongin memegang Jjanggu yang tubuhnya sangat besar.

Mereka bermain frisbee. Lompat lingkaran yang gagal untuk Jjanggu si besar. Berjalan-jalan keliling taman. Naik perosotan.

Setelah Jongin merasa mereka sudah cukup bermain, ketiga anak anjing diantar pulang. Lalu Jongin mengantar Kyungsoo pulang ke rumah.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan dari halte bus menuju rumah Kyungsoo, Jongin tiba-tiba menaruh tangan Kyungsoo di lehernya. Sekejap saja Kyungsoo telah berada di punggung Jongin.

"Tunggu, Jonginnie. Turunkan aku... Pinggangmu...".

"Pinggangku sudah sembuh, Kyungie. Jangan khawatir. Lihat, buktinya aku bisa menggendongmu...".

"Tapi ini hari minggu. Eomma dan appa ada di rumah...".

"Aku akan menurunkanmu sebelum sampai rumah. Biarkan aku menggendongmu sebagai rasa terimakasih telah perhatian pada anak-anakku". Maksud Jongin para anak anjingnya.

"Tidak masalah. Mereka anak-anakku juga...".

Jongin berjalan. "Kelak kau akan jadi eomma yang baik Kyungie".

"Oh ya? Kau juga akan menjadi appa yang baik untuk anak-anakmu".

Kemudian mereka hanya diam. Jongin berjalan dengan Kyungsoo di punggungnya. Dan Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin erat-erat.

"Jongin, apa aku berat?".

"Kau seringan bulu kapas".

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Jawaban Jongin masih sama seperti sebulan yang lalu.

"Jongin. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu...".

"Apa itu?".

"Apa itu yang dimaksud 'Olahraga Orang Dewasa'?".

Jongin berhenti berjalan. Dia berdiri tegak mematung.

Kyungsoo cemas. Kyungsoo menggerakkan satu tangan di depan mata Jongin. "Jongin? Jonginnie? Ada apa? Apa kau capek? Apa pinggangmu sakit?".

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja" Jongi masih bisa menjawab dalam keterbengongannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berhenti?".

"Aku... tadi berpikir. Aku mencoba mengingat apa aku tahu artinya. Tapi ternyata aku tidak tahu".

Jongin berbohong. Dia tahu jelas apa artinya. Tapi dia tidak tega memberitahu dan membuat Kyungsoo syok. Apa Kyungsoo bahkan mengerti jika dia menjelaskan?

"Ah... ternyata Jonginnieku yang hebat juga tidak tahu. Sayang sekali. Padahal aku punya banyak pertanyaan tentang itu".

Jongin seharusnya menghentikan pembicaraan ini. Tapi Jongin keburu penasaran.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanya?".

"Banyak hal".

"Seperti apa?" Bodohnya Jongin malah memancing.

"Seperti jenis olahraga apa itu? Bagaimana melakukannya? Aku tadi berpikir untuk melakukannya bersamamu, jika kau tahu olahraganya seperti apa".

Jongin menelan ludah. Tenang, tenang.

"Eonni bilang olahraga itu bisa dilakukan bersama pacar. Eonni sudah melakukannya bersama Chanyeol oppa. Eonni bilang, Chanyeol oppa menjadi keras dan kasar saat mereka melakukan olahraga bersama".

Jongin akan membunuh Baekhyun noona. Dia akan membunuh Baekhyun noona yang telah banyak merusak pikiran halus Kyungsoo.

"Aku kepikiran bagaimana melakukannya... Haruskah kita cari tahu Jongin? Jadi kita bisa melakukannya bersama-sama?".

Jongin sudah pasti akan membunuh Baekhyun noona.

.

.

.

End!

Tenang saja, Jongin tidak membunuh Baekhyun. Jongin hanya mengadu pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang menghukumnya hehehe.

Wish You Have A Happy Life Everyday!


End file.
